The following disclosure relates generally to power rectifiers.
Many electrical and electronic devices operate on direct current (DC) voltage, while the input voltage provided to such devices can be alternating current (AC) voltage. A power rectifier circuit can be used to generate a DC voltage from the input AC voltage.